Story Timeline
520 years ago Trivia *Prince of Zhou made a alliance with the Kenjuu and made them his main army. Chapter 20 *The price of the Zhou dynasty overthrows Zhou. Chapter 20 Meetings Battles Duels Deaths 400 years ago Trivia *Boku Kou became king of Qin. Chapter 9 *Boku Kou horse is eaten by he mountain people. Chapter 9 *Boku Kou instead of attacking them, he offered the liquor. Chapter 9 *Boku Kou opened negotiations with the mountain people. Chapter 9 *The mountain people made a Summer getaway for Boku Kou as thanks. Chapter 9 *After Boku Kou death Qin cut all ties with the mountain people. Chapter 9 *Jin had had famine(is a widespread scarcity of food). Chapter 16 *Qin aided Jin with food. Chapter 16 *Qin had famine(is a widespread scarcity of food). Chapter 16 *The mountain people lived together with the people of Qin. Chapter 21 *Everyone except the king hated the mountain people and abused them and where hunted down. Chapter 21 *The mountain people escaped back to the mountains. Chapter 21 Meetings Battles *Qin(Boku Kou]) with aid of 300 mountain people vs Jin. Chapter 16 Duels Deaths *Boku Kou and is buried at the Summer getaway. Chapter 9 80 years ago Trivia *King Burei of Zhao created Cavalry Unit. Chapter 24 Meetings Battles Duels Deaths 30 years ago Trivia *The state Jia was destroyed by the state of Zhou. Chapter 72 *Go Kei escaped to the state of Wei. Chapter 72 *Go Kei went in service of Shunryoukun, a royal in Wei. Chapter 72 Meetings Battles *Zhou vs. Jia. Chapter 72 Duels Deaths *Jia royal family was killed, all but Go Kei. Chapter 72 14 years ago Trivia *Ei Sei is born. *Shin is born. Meetings Battles Duels Deaths 13 years ago Trivia *Kyou Kai is born. *Ryo Fui was a merchant. Meetings Battles Duels Deaths 10 years ago Trivia *Shin and Hyou parents died. Chapter 1 *Shin and Hyou became slaves. Chapter 1 *Shin and Hyou are raised by village head. Chapter 1 *Shin and Hyou grows up in the village of Jyouto. Chapter 1 *Shin learns to sword fight from Hyou. Chapter 1 *Mou Gou took down a castle of Han. Chapter 2 *Shin and Hyou started to have the dream of becoming a general. Chapter 2 Meetings Battles Duels Deaths 7 years ago Trivia *Ei Sei grandfather became king of Qin(3 months). Chapter 5 *Ryo Fui gave Ei Sei father money and helped him on the throne. Chapter 5 *Ei Sei father became king of Qin thanks to Ryo Fui. Chapter 5 *king Sho died *Ou Ki laid down his sword after Sho death. Meetings Battles Duels Deaths *Ei Sei grandfather. Chapter 5 5 years ago Trivia *Ei Sei came back from Zhao. Chapter 23 *Sei Kyou mother became ill. Chapter 23 *Sei Kyou started a rebellion. Chapter 23 *Sei Kyou presumably killed 2 people with his own hands. Chapter 23 Meetings Battles Duels Deaths *Ei Sei father. Chapter 5 1 years ago Trivia *Ei Sei became king of Qin. Chapter 5 Meetings Battles Duels Deaths Unknown years before start of story Trivia *Yo Tan Wa started to make plans to invade Qin. Chapter 22 *Yo Tan Wa attacked the other tribes to bring them under one banner. Chapter 22 *The mountain people are fortifying there walls. Chapter 22 *Ei Sei father made a child with a dancing girl. Chapter 23 *Ryo Fui became chancellor thanks to Ei Sei father. *Ba Jio tribe was attacked and completely annihilated. *Sei Kyou bought Rankai of a black market merchant. *Ketsu Shi and Ryo Fui killed each other officials for years. *king Sho of Qin tried to unite all of China. Meetings Battles Duels Deaths 245 A.D. / Start of the Story Trivia *Sei Kyou took Ei Sei throne. Chapter 1 *Hyou is bought by Shou Bun Kun as Ei Sei look alike. Chapter 1 *Hyou gave Shin a map and a mission, he needs to go to a village called Kokuhi. Chapter 1 *Sei Kyou army murders every citizen of Kokuhi. Chapter 4 *Ryo Fui took his entire faction on a expedition to Wei. Chapter 5 *Ei Sei asks Shin to join him. Chapter 6 *The mountain people kept the Summer getaway clean for 400 years. Chapter 9 *Shin learns to deflect killer intent directed at him. Chapter 12 *Hyou acts as king and lead Shou Bun Kun Army in the battle against Ou Ki Army. Chapter 14 *Ka Ryo Ten took Muta blow dart. Chapter 15 *Ryo Fui executed the messenger from Kanyou. Chapter 15 *Ryo Fui refuses to come back to Kanyou, not before Ei Sei is killed and Sei Kyou becomes king of Qin. Chapter 15 *Ei Sei and his army are headed to the mountain king for a alliance. *The mountain people ambush Ei Sei and his army. Chapter 17 *Shou Bun Kun asked shin for forgiveness for what happened to Hyou. Chapter 18 *Shin, Heki and Ka Ryo Ten are going to rescue the Ei Sei. Chapter 18 *Shin, Heki and Ka Ryo Ten are being captured by the mountain people. Chapter 19 *Ei Sei is standing trial for the actions of Qin by the mountain people. Chapter 21 *Ei Sei made a alliance with Yo Tan Wa people. Chapter 22 *Shin learned how to ride horses. Chapter 24 *Ou Ki is bin given all of Shou Bun Kun lands. Chapter 24 *Sei Kyou orders Shou Bun Kun family execution. Chapter 24 *Ketsu Shi and Shi Shi have bin promised the reign of the state in exchange of Ei Sei head. Chapter 24 *Ou Ki refuses to give Sei Kyou Shou Bun Kun family. Chapter 24 *Shin learned his first sword technique. *Shin gained some land and a house. *Ei Sei retook his throne. *Heki is promoted to 1000-man Commander. *Shi Shi took over Ketsu Shi faction. Meetings *Shin and Hyou meet Shou Bun Kun. Chapter 1 *Shin meets Ei Sei. Chapter 2 *Shin meets Ka Ryo Ten. Chapter 4 *Shin meets Heki. Chapter 13 Battles *Shin vs. band of thieves. Chapter 2 *Jo Kan vs. band of thieves. Chapter 3 *Ou Ki Army vs. Shou Bun Kun Army. Chapter 8 *Shou Bun Kun Army vs. a unit send by Sei Kyou to kill Ei Sei. Chapter 12 *Ryo Fui army vs. Shaoliang. Chapter 15 *Ei Sei army vs. Sei Kyou army. See Sei Kyou rebellion. Duels *Hyou vs. Jo Kan. Chapter 1 *Hyou vs. Shin(over a 1000 times). Chapter 2 *Shin vs. Jo Kan. Chapter 3 *Shin vs. Muta. Chapter 10 *Ou Ki vs. Shou Bun Kun. Chapter 13 *Shin vs. Shou Bun Kun. Chapter 18 *Shin vs. Sa Ji. *Shin vs. Rankai. *Ba Jio vs. Rankai. *Ei Sei vs. Gi Kou. *Shou Bun Kun vs. Gi Kou. *Shin vs. Rankai. *Ou Ki vs. Gi Kou. Deaths *Hyou died in Shin arms. Chapter 1 *Some of the thieves by Jo Kan. Chapter 3 *Jo Kan by Ei Sei. Chapter 4 *Muta by Shou Bun Kun. Chapter 12 *People loyal to Shou Bun Kun by Sei Kyou army. Chapter 23 *Sa Ji by Shin. *Ketsu Shi by Ba Jio and Tajifu. *Gi Kou by Ou Ki. 3 Months after Sei Kyou rebellion Trivia *Shin starts his first campaign. *Koku Gou is bin promoted to general. *Go Kei takes Gan Castle. *Go Kei takes Ryuu Tai's entire army stationed at Keiyou. *Shin learns to defend against War Chariots you can make ramparts. Chapter 57 *Shin learns to defeat War Chariots by attacking the chariot itself. Chapter 58 *Shin riding horses for the first time in a war. Chapter 58 *Shin is asked to join the vanguard. Chapter 61 *Shin gets a horse from Ou Ki. Chapter 68 *Shin slayed a enemy commander for the first time with ease(sneak attack). Chapter 68 *Qin(Duke Hyou) won the battle against Wei(Go Kei). Chapter 73 *Wei soldiers retreated. Chapter 73 Meetings *Shin meets Kyou Kai. *Shin meets Taku Kei. *Shin meets Ou Ki. Chapter 65 Battles *Wei (Go Kei) vs Qin (Koku Gou). See Battle of Dakan Plains. *Wei (Go Kei) vs Qin (Duke Hyou). See Battle of Dakan Plains. - Chapter 73 Duels *Shin vs. Ma Ki. Chapter 70 *Duke Hyou vs. Go Kei. Chapter 71 Deaths *Gan Castle residents by Go Kei Army. *Koku Gou by Go Kei. *Kou Rigen by Shin. Chapter 63 *Kyuu Gen by Baku Koshin. Chapter 65 *Baku Koshin by Kyuu Gen. Chapter 66 *Ma Ki by Shin. Chapter 70 *Shu Ki by Duke Hyou. Chapter 70 *Go Kei by Duke Hyou. Chapter 73